


Cursed soulates

by Miss838



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Short, Short Story, Soulmates, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss838/pseuds/Miss838
Summary: Inspired by a question I came across: What if we love the characters in books so much because they are supposed to be our soulmates but we were born in different universes?
Kudos: 1





	Cursed soulates

"I do have a mate! I know who she is."   
"Then why don’t you go and get her?"  
"Because I can’t. She is not... from around here."  
"I don’t get it. Ever heard of such a thing as a horse?"   
"Yes but... there are certain... distances you cannot cross even by a horse."   
"You are not making any sense. What are you talking about? And how do you even know it is her when she seems to be so far away?"  
"Because I dream about her."   
"You dream about her?"  
"Yes. For a while now, I have been having these dreams, glimpses into the life of a dark-haired girl. They are so vivid; I can even hear her thoughts. I didn’t know what they mean, they were very strange, so I asked an old oneiromanth about them."  
"And? What did she say? Who is that dark-haired girl?"  
"She is my mate. It is very rare, but it happens sometimes. Two souls, connected by fate, born into different universes. Oneiromanth said it is the most powerful connection there is, because our souls were so perfect match, they longed so much to be together, that they bonded despite being born into different worlds. And I am actually the lucky one, because only one from the pair gets to dream about the other. She doesn’t know about me, but she will always feel like something is missing, but will never realise what. And I will always know she is there, and watch her live her life without me. Sometimes it is also called cursed soulmates. Strongest bond there is, and yet we will never be together."  
"That sounds... awful. And lonely."  
"Yes I thought so before."  
"You thought so? You don't anymore?"  
"Look... in her world, they have peace. She sings a lot and dances when no one can see her. She likes to draw and dresses in these weird but beautiful clothes. She has great friends and a loving family. My mate is happy and safe. What else can I ask for? Of course I am dying to see her. But we have to work with what we have. And when I am feeling disguised from our ugly, war-thorn world... I have these dreams, glimpses of a girl with enough joy and safety to sing and dance. She gives me hope. Hope that someone is safe, that people didn’t yet forget to smile and really feel happy. So those dreams... they are really a present. From her to me."  
He finished his story and looked at the stars scattered on the sky above him. Little did he know that the dark-haired girl was doing the same, thinking why she just can’t shake this feeling that something is not quite right. She just wished so hard she could have a soulmate, like the heroes in the books. Only if... the face of a green-eyed boy with something like bow in his hand slipped into her view. This picture was like a mist, appearing and disappearing, never quite there. But she knew he was important, because something about him... somehow he felt like home. So she just smiled, and tried to hold the picture there as long as possible. We have to work with what we have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short story. If you liked it, leave kudos. I will greatly appreciate any constructive criticism :).


End file.
